Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/2
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział II. MASSIGNAC PORWANY!… Następnego dnia obudziłem się rano z silnym bólem głowy. Noc miałem bardzo przykrą, bo trapiły mnie sny gorączkowe. Kilkakrotnie zdawało mi się, że słyszę odgłosy detonacyi… Zmory senne — pomyślałem. To wizye wczorajsze wstrząsnęły moim umysłem, i dlatego śnią mi się wybuchy pocisków działowych… Kiedy jednak wszedłem do jadalni zobaczyłem Massignaca, który już czekał na mnie pomimo wczesnej godziny. Ten łotr miał głowę obandażowaną!… Czyżby był raniony!… Może te strzały, które niepokoiły mnie w nocy, nie były li tylko majaczeniem zgorączkowanego mózgu? — Co panu się stało! — zapytałem. — Ach! nic… głupstwo!… Proszę nie zwracać na to uwagi!… Zadrasnąłem się tylko! nic groźnego!… — zapewniał mnie z taką miną, jakby przypuszczał, że się istotnie o jego cenne zdrowie niepokoję!… Podając mi poranne dzienniki, rzekł. — Raczej przeczytaj pan to. Nasz mistrz tryumfuje… Nie protestowałem. Tryumf mistrza jak to określił Massignac — i wzgląd na dobro Beranżery zamykały mi usta. Wiedział o tym nikczemnik i w domu Noela Dorgeroux zachowywał się, jakby u siebie akcentując potęgę swoich praw i moją wobec niego bezsilność. Jednakowoż poprzez jego aroganckie i bezczelne zachowanie się przebijało widoczne zakłopotanie i roztargnienie. — Tak — rzekł, prostując się — Zwycięstwo! zwycięstwo zupełne uznane przez wszystkich! Ani jednego zgrzytu niema w sprawozdaniach, ani jednej fałszywej nuty! Podziw jedynie i entuzyazm! Ci ludzie są oszołomieni, zahypnotyzowani!… Stanął przedemną i milcząc przez długą chwilę, spoglądał mi w oczy: — No i cóż? Teraz kpię sobie ze wszystkiego! Formuła, która zabiera rozwiązanie zagadki, jest moją wyłączną własnością!… Kryje się w głębi mego mózgu… Nikt nie zna jej oprócz mnie!… I Velmot jej nie zna!… Stalowa tabliczka Noela Dorgeroux? Stopiona!… Instrukcye spisane na odwrotnej stronie portretu d’Alemberta? Spalone!… konkurencyi żadnej!… A ponieważ ludzie dobijają się o bilety do amfiteatru, za dwa tygodnie będę miał milion w kieszeni!… za miesiąc dwa miliony!… a potem do widzenia!… moi szanowni państwo!… Pochwycił mnie za poły surduta i przybliżywszy twarz swoją do mojej twarzy, mówił przyciszonym głosem: — Jedna rzecz trochę mnie „peszy”… Szkoda byłoby, aby te piękne obrazy zniknęły nazawsze, kiedy mnie nie będzie!… Odkrycie Noela Dorgeroux nie powinno zaginąć! Nieprawdaż?... I wtedy pomyślałem o tobie, Beaugrand. Jesteś przecie jego siostrzeńcem... I kochasz moją drogą Beranżerę... Prędzej lub później pobierzcie się!… A przecież ja pracuję i zbieram dla niej, czyż nie wszystko jedno więc — za czyjem pośrednictwem — mojem lub twojem — dostaną się jej te pieniądze!… Słuchaj więc uważnie tego co powiem!… Zapisz sobie w pamięci każde słowo!… Tam u dołu ekranu-muru po lewej stronie znajduje się skrytka a w niej kilka kociołków miedzianych z różnymi substancyami, do których dolewa się płynu z małej fiolki. Płyn ten według przepisów formuły, twego wuja sporządza się w dzień seansu… Na godzinę lub dwie przed zachodem słońca tak spreparowaną substancyą smaruje się przy pomocy pędzla całą powierzchnię ekranu... Inaczej obrazy nigdy nie będą wyraźne. Przytem trzeba uważać, aby chmury nie zakrywały słońca… Tylko w dnie bezwzględnie pogodne, może się udać widowisko… Co zaś do samej formuły — to nie jest ona bynajmniej długą. Wszystkiego piętnaście liter i dwanaście cyfr... Massignac powtórzył wolno, tonem niezdecydowanym: — Piętnaście liter i dwanaście cyfr… Skoro nauczysz się jej na pamięć, będziesz już mógł być spokojny!… I ja także… Zresztą nie ryzykuję przecież nic zdradzając ci to. Przysięgniesz, że dochowasz tajemnicy?… A przy tym Beranżera… to cię powstrzyma — nieprawdaż?… A, zatem, te piętnaście liter… Wahał się widocznie. Słowa z coraz większym trudem dobywały mu się z ust. Nagle odepchnął mnie i w wybuchu wściekłego gniewu grzmotnął pięścią w stół: — Nie! po stokroć, po tysiąckroć nie!… To byłoby nadto głupie!… Zachowam sekret dla siebie!… Niech się dzieje co chce!… Mam wypuścić z rąk interes za dwa miliony? ani nawet za dziesięć!… ani za dwadzieścia!… Będę pilnował muru w Enclos ze strzelbą na ramieniu — tak jak to już robiłem tej nocy… A ktokolwiek ośmieli się wejść, zabiję go jak psa!… Mur należy do mnie, do Teodora Massignaca!… Wara komu zbliżać się do niego!… To moja tajemnica!… moja formuła!… moja własność!... kupiłem ją za cenę krwi i będę jej bronił do ostatniego tchnienia!… A jeżeli… jeżeli dyabli mnie wezmą — to tem gorzej!… — sekret uniosę z sobą do grobu!… Zacisnął pięść, wygrażając jakimś niewidzialnym wrogom. Poczem zaczął znowu: — Tak, jeżeli mnie diabli wezmą… A na to zanosi się… Aresztowanie… żandarmi… policya… kpię sobie z tego!... Nie ośmielą się mnie tknąć…. Ale ten wróg kryjący się w mroku… ten morderca, który strzelał do mnie dzisiaj w nocy… Słyszałeś strzały Wiktorynie Beaugrand?… Och! nic mi nie zrobił… Drasnął mnie tylko… ale i ja także chybiłem… No! może za drugim razem uda mi się lepiej… Aaa! nikczemnik!… łotr!… Chwycił mnie za ramiona i jął gwałtownie mną potrząsać: — I twój, Wiktorynie, i twój to także wróg… Ten człowiek w monoklu!… Pan Velmot! on chce mi ukraść sekret Noela Dorgeroux, a tobie kobietę, którą kochasz!… Pewnego pięknego poranku zechce on i z tobą porachować się!… A gdybym ci powiedział, że Beranżera go kocha? Aha! podskoczyłeś! Tak! kocha go!… Jest posłuszną niewolnicą Velmota… On ci ją zabrał! Rozbij mu czaszkę, jeżeliś mężczyzną a nie kurą zmokłą!... On tutaj jest… krąży po mieście… poznałem go tej nocy!… Och! Boże! wielki Boże!… gdybym mu mógł wpakować kulę w łeb!… Massignac rzucił jeszcze kilka przekleństw pod adresem zarówno moim, jak i Velmota. Córkę nazwał zdrajczynią i niebezpieczną waryatką, zagroził mi, że mnie uśmierci — w razie najmniejszej niedyskrecyi, a wreszcie i pianą na ustach i zaciśniętemi groźnie pięściami wyszedł z pokoju — w pozie człowieka, który za chwilę gotów borykać się ze silnym przeciwnikiem. Złorzeczenia Massignaca nie wzruszyły mnie. Jedynie zabolało mnie brutalne stwierdzenie faktu, iż Beranżera kocha Velmota… Ona ta słodka, cudna moja dziewczyna — miałaby oddać serce swoje nikczemnikowi?… Czy podobna?… Jakąż niezgłębioną zagadka jest kobieta!… Targała mną zazdrość, łagodzona wszakże przez ogromną litość, jaką czułem biednej dziewczyny, wplątanej w ponury dramat... Teodor Massignac stawał do walki ze swym wspólnikiem, ona stała pośród nich… Oczywiście, że entuzyastyczne sprawozdania w dziennikach spowodowały silniejszy jeszcze niż poprzedniego dnia napływ publiczności… Przy kasie toczono formalną bitwę o bilety, tak, że policya musiała interweniować, bo w powietrzu zaczęły fruwać laski, damskie i męskie kapelusze i fałszywe włosy… Każdy chciał zobaczyć wizję Trojga Oczu. Tłum zapełnił szczelnie widownię… Ale spektakl nie rozpoczynał się… Niebo zaczęły przesłaniać chmury… Publiczność zawiedziona w swoich oczekiwaniach, zdenerwowana burzyła się i wyrażana swe niezadowolenie, rzucając pod adresem Massignaca we wrogim tonie: — Massignac! Massignac! — skandowano. Wyprostowany — stał w swojej klatce ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ekran … I on czekał na zjawisko poprzedzające pojawienie się obrazów… Nagle Massignac podniósł rękę… Lekkie chmury jęły przybierać jakieś określone kształty… Obrazy pojawiły się, ale zamglone… Zobaczyliśmy ulice prawie zupełnie puste z pozamykanymi sklepami… Ani jego człowieka we drzwiach lub przy oknie. Niekiedy ukazywał się wózek, w którym jechało dwóch żandarmów w mundurach z czasów Rewolucji. Z tyłu widać było księdza i mężczyznę w ciemnych pantalonach i białych pończochach. Odosobniony obraz ukazał nam twarz i tors tego człowieka. Poznałem go… wszyscy widzowie, zgromadzeni w amfiteatrze poznali nalaną ciężką fizyognomię króla Ludwika XVI. Spoglądał on wzrokiem twardym i jakby osłupiałym. Ujrzeliśmy go, za chwilę na wielkim placu, otoczonym wieńcem armat i murem postaci w mundurach żołnierskich… Wstępował na stopnie szafotu. Nie miał na sobie szat zwierzchnich ani żabotu. Ksiądz podtrzymywał go, a czterech katów wyciągało ku niemu ręce, by go pochwycić… Obrazy te nie wywołały takiego wrażenia, jakiego można by się spodziewać… Były zbył krótkie, niewyraźne, mgliste, niepowiązane ze sobą… Publiczność straciła już nadzieję pięknego widowiska, co wywołało u wielu osób irytacyę. Nastrój mistyczny, naprężony — prysnął — bez śladu… Niektórzy śmiali się, śpiewali, hałasowali. Rzucano obelżywe słowa pod adresem Massignaca. Gniew publiczności wzmógł się jeszcze, kiedy jeden z katów pokazał odłączoną od tułowia głowę królewską, a potem wszystko rozpłynęło się we mgle… Jakieś jeszcze obrazy coraz bardziej niewyraźne, poplątane przesunęły się… Byli tacy, którzy twierdzili, że poznają królową Maryę Antonię i ci nakłaniali resztę widzów do cierpliwego wytrwania do końca tak drogo opłaconego spektaklu. Ale wzburzenie było tak silne, że nie podobna było zahamować jego wybuch…. Kto pierwszy rozpętał burzę?.. Kto rzucił się pierwszy, wywołując bezład i panikę? To już nazawsze pozostanie tajemnicą… Bezwątpienia jednak, że tłum cały był posłuszny wewnętrznemu głosowi, nakazującemu ujawnienie niezadowolenia. Napastnicy rzucili się jedni w kierunku Teodora Massignaca, inni zaś usiłowali dotrzeć do cudownego ekranu… Te próby ataku załamały się z powodu nieprzezwyciężonego oporu drabów w mundurach portyerów, którzy uzbrojeni wszyscy w amerykańskie boksery odpychali rozszalały tłum, na ślepo wymierzając ciosy… Ozwały się jęki, co nie wpłynęło to bynajmniej na uspokojenie tłumu. Massignac popełnił tę nieostrożność, że zasłoniwszy mur kurtyną, wyszedł ze swej żelaznej klatki. Pochwycono go i wciągnięto przemocą w środek gromady rozwścieklonych manifestantów. Niektórzy chcieli przywracać porządek, ale usiłowania ich tem większy powodowały zamęt. Puszczono w ruch pięści, laski i parasolki… Pociekła tu i ówdzie krew… Ja starałem się wydostać z tego skłębionego rojowiska ludzkiego i na szczęście udało mi się to bez poważniejszego szwanku… Odetchnąłem, znalazłszy się na ulicy: — Miejsce dla rannego! — ryczał jakiś wysoki drab z wygolony twarzą. Dwóch mężczyzn spieszyło za nim, niosąc na rękach człowieka, któremu twarz przysłonięto paltem. Ludzie ci wsiedli do automobilu, który zaraz odjechał. W tej chwili poznałem twarz wygolonego draba i zrozumiałem, co znaczy ta cała scena… Domyśliłem się, kto był tym rannym, uwiezionym w samochodzie… Tan wysoki mężczyzna — to był Velmot — tylko bez brody i bez monokla!… Wróciłem od razu do Enclos i uwiadomiłem o tem co się stało komisarza policyi, prowadzącego śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa Noela Dorgeroux. Natychmiast zagwizdał na swych ludzi, którzy wskoczyli do auta. Było jednak już za późno. Drogę zatarasowała tak wielka ilość wehikułów, że samochód komisarza policyi musiał się zatrzymać... W ten sposób wśród białego dnia, w obliczu zgromadzonych tłumów, w obecności całej kohorty policyantów i żandarmów — Velmot porwał wspólnika swej zbrodni a zarazem najzaciętszego wroga — Teodora Massigniaca!…